1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fuel cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to methanol fuel cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Given the understanding that fossil fuels are a finite ultimately exhaustible energy resource, and in view increasing demand for energy by growing and economically developing societies, there is continued interest in developing cleaner, and more efficient energy source and energy storage devices.
Fuel cells systems have been identified as a clean, high efficiency energy storage means, and means for converting energy to useable electrical form. Methanol fuel cells in particular have been identified not only as means of storing energy, and converting stored energy to electricity but also part of a renewable (as opposed to exhaustible) energy system based on methanol. Methanol can be produced by fermentation of plant matter and thus represents and inexhaustible energy source.
In one type of methanol fuel cell known as a direct methanol fuel cell, a catalyst (e.g., platinum) coated anode promotes a reaction of methanol and water, that yields ionized hydrogen (protons) and free electrons. Current produced by such a fuel cell is tied to a reaction rate, which in turn is dependent on the surface area of the catalyst coated anode.